


Baby Steps

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gadreel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Betrayal, Breakup, Emotional, Fluff, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missing someone, No Smut, Omega Rejection, Omega Sam, Protective Dean, Rejection, Scenting, Screaming, Talking, Trust, Yelling, protective gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gets what he deserves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so guess what?! I'm doing another series called "Our Teenage Story"!! I'm sure can guess what it's about. I will be posting the first chapter in a couple days.

Sam was speechless, he had to look like an idiot by now but he honestly didn't know what to say. He was positive that he had heard his brother wrong, he had to of, the stern look on his face strongly suggested it. 

"Did you hear me?" God he missed that voice, he almost forgot what it sounded, how deep it was and how it's raspiness made every bone in his body tingle with joy.

"Y-yeah..." His hands were trembling with how nervous he was, and god did he smelled so good he was suprised he hadn't gone into heat yet.

"So.... let's talk about it," He could tell that his brother was on edge, probably from the pheromones that he was violently secreting from; 1.) being so close to heat, and 2.) being so close to his mate,( who rejected him).

"U-um... ok... well-"

"Hey Sammy, looks like your making new friends already," Gadreel patted him on the shoulder and smiled so cutely that Sam managed to smile weakly at him.

Dean's entire core temperature began to heat in a matter of seconds, everything went red, and he could sense that if he didn't get out of there in .2 seconds that someone was going to get punched. But in a sense, he didn't want to leave, because honestly he wanted to punch the asshole who just called his mate "Sammy". That was his nickname, no one else was aloud to call him that but him.

"Don't call em' that," It came out as a harsh whisper, which wasn't intended but that was about the only volume was going to get out without exploding on the guy.

"Excuse me?" Gadreel fired back, Sam could tell he was getting adjitated as well, he suddenly smelled of vodka and dark chocolate, an odd combination but it smelled so good.

"I said don't fucking call em' that," Sam's initial instinct was to defend his Alpha, but then again he wasn't his Alpha anymore, he was rejected, that's why the smell of Gadreel smelled so good to him and why being right next to Dean made him so nervous he could jump off a building any second.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to call him?" Sam was beginning to have an anxiety attack, he knew things weren't going to end well if he didnt butt in, and honestly he didn't want to see either of them get hurt.

"Gadreel... please calm down," Sam said softly, which made the angel soften his features.

"So your the guy who fucked my boyfriend in hell," Dean spat out, which made Sam wince at what was to happen next, he knew Dean, and he knew he wouldn't listen to reason just like he didn't listen to him. "Tell me, did he moan your name? Huh? Did he just beg for you?" Dean was standing up now, hovering over the bar so his face was closer to the angels, their scents mixing together.

"Wow... you are such an ass!" Gadreel pushed him hard, making him stumble backward and landing right on his ass. He was startled at first, not being able to form a nice comeback because all the breath and rage had been knocked out of him temporarilly.

"The fuck you talking about? Your the one who fucked him!"

"I didn't fuck him I kissed him, of course you would know that if you weren't such a self-centered son of a bitch! If you would of just listened to what Sam had to say, you wouldn't look like such an ass infront of the whole fucking bar!" His eyes weren't the regular green with a hint of red in them anymore, they were now blue and glowing only slightly. Sam though they were beautiful, and he soon found himself staring way too contently at them. Gadreel noticed and quickly calmed down, which made them fade into a blueish green.

For once Dean was silent, his eyes wide with realiztion and self hatred boiling up inside him. He glanced over at Sam who was tapping his fingers on the bar wood, he hid his face as Dean began to stand up. 

"Sam... is that true?" Sam's fingers tapped faster and faster the closer his brother approached, and if it weren't for Gadreel resting his fingertips on his, he would of started crying all over again.

"Y-yeah... I tried to tell you-"

"I know," Dean wiped his hand over his face and sighed heavily, he fucked up, he really fucked up, and now Sam couldn't even bare to look at him. "Fuck... god I'm sorry Sammy," He was shaking again, just as bad as when he came back from hell and in that moment Dean knew how much he really had fucked with his brother's, and lover's, head. 

"Do you really know how bad you've fucked him over?! Saying 'sorry' isn't gonna erase what you've done, you rejected your fucking mate! The angels eyes were beginning to glow again, and once Sam noticed he squeezed his fingers gently, making him calm down again. His breathing still heavy and his eyes still burning holes through Dean who was about in tears. 

"Calm down," Sam whispered, eyes pleading gently for him to not make anymore of a scene.

"I can't! He-"

"Pleaseee?" Sam whined quietly, and once again his beautiful glowing eyes returned to somewhat normal. 

"Sam... Sammy I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry..." 

"Ok," Sam whispered softly.

"Let's just go home ok?" Sam could of cried right then and there if the angel that he found so comforting wasn't stroking his hand slowly with his soft fingertips.

"Dean... I can't..." He was tapping the wood again, it was never good when he got this anxious. He felt as if he was going to pass out and he probably would have if Gadreel's scent didn't caught his nose at that very second.

"Why the hell not I said I was sorr-"

"Because you rejected me Dean! You can't just say sorry it doesn't work like that!" He was out of his seat now, towering above his brother as he screamed his head off. "I just... I just need some time alone and I need sometime to think... so I'm staying with Gadreel for a few days." He bit his lip as Dean shot him a hurt look.

"Sammy-"

"He's said all that needs to be said... I think you should leave," Gadreel squeezed his hand to calm him down as Dean turned around slowly and left out the front door, taking the scent that Sam grew so familiar with, with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys please comment opinions below I love reading them.


End file.
